The role of the RTOG Cancer Control Program is to strengthen the liasion between RTOG institutions and community hospitals in order to increase the number of patients receiving the most up-to-date cancer management. This goal is attained by the completion of tasks that lead to the transfer of the RTOG technology and group discipline from the full-member institutions to their Cancer Control affiliates. The tasks of the current program emphasize the accession of patients onto randomized studies, the assurance of data quality, the dissemination of advances through educational activities, and the evaluation of the impact of the Program.